


Kings of the Court

by TheLyricalSymphony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyricalSymphony/pseuds/TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: As he stares at his rival across the court the captain of Aoba Johsai can't help but wonder if things could have been different between them





	Kings of the Court

As he stares at his rival across the court the captain of Aoba Johsai can't help but wonder if things could have been different between them. The two setters, kings of the court. Conductors of team both heading for the same goal. Memories of their past together play in his mind and he thinks, if the younger had been different would he have been proud of him?

Would he have resented him the way he does now?  
( _But how could he ever look at him with without remembering the resentment that filled him like smoke and clouded his vision._ )

Would he have taken him under his wing to nurture him into something more capable the the two of them together if the other hadn't stood side by side to him?  
( _But how could of helped him when they were constantly compared, when his kouhai was already so far ahead of himself._ )

If the setter for flightless crows hadn't taken the spotlight from him would he view him as a friend or still as foe.  
  
The elder himself conducts his team with classic grace, brings out the best abilities in all of his players. Raises them beyond their limits whilst withholding to constraints. The other, the more harsh of the two, conducts his team on possibilities and instinct, risks each point in order strive to become greater. A wild card through and through. And he finds himself admiring that. Envying that tenacity that continues to push him forward to greater heights. Envies the wings that help him soar further and further.

But it's futile. For both of them. The elder has a time limit, the constant burning in his knee that grows stronger every day and the ever looming date of graduation reminds him that. The other risks to repeat the past, to lose his team once again and simply stand on the sidelines, crown tarnished and cape tattered.

He wonders if the other had been different would this have played out the same. If he'd stand behind the net from his former team mate and work towards breaking him to win the match. To put him in his place below him, to ruin the crown so only one king stands on the court. And for a glimmer of a second he wonders if he was different would they be here like this.

If he hadn't let envy take hold of him.  
If he hadn't let thoughts of the other flood him till fear controlled him to push past limits.  
If he hadn't destroyed himself in order to destroy the other.

If he saw Kageyama as _Kageyama_ and not as his _rival_ out to steal his crown.

He thinks back to that scene in Kitagawa Daiichi, when he nearly hit the black haired male who started shining brighter than he did. Who looked at him like he hung the stars in and sky and shone brighter than any son. And he hates it.

Hates how the younger acted.  
( _Hates how the he acted._ )  
Hates that they were ever set up against each other.  
( _Hates how he was the one to set them up against each other._ )

So he continues to ruin the male. Continues to bring him to his knees and make him kneel. Continues to clip the wings of flightless crows so _his_ team can flourish instead and take their rightful crown. Continues to push himself further than he should so _his_ team mates can move forward. He's okay with his ever decreasing amount of time if it helps extends the timers of others. Helps push them further towards the recognition they deserve. The burning in his knee increases and the burning of tears in his eyes increases and so does his need to win. To be the best. Not the best he can be the best of the best because if he can't beat scrawny crows and kings who wear crowns too big for them then how can he beat the likes of Shiratorizawa. The eagles that soar beyond the horizons of Aoba Johsai.

Of himself.  
Of Kageyama.  
Soar beyond the best they have to offer.

So he pushes on. Continues to conduct his team to victory and break the wings of others. He sees a flurry of ginger locks and quickly feels sorry for the boy of fire that continues to bounce back. But it soon passes as does the ball the smacks down in the ground on the other side of the net.  
_Their_ point.  
_Their_ match.  
_Their_ win.  
_Their_ crown.  
  
The captain of Aoba Johsai stares down the setter of Karasuno and wonders if things could have been different. If they would still stand on opposite ends of the same court or stand side by side like before. But he pushes from his mind and focuses on his goal.  
  


Because Oikawa Tooru refuses to bow down to the like of Kageyama Tobio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot pf creative licence to somewhat vent cos honestly I feel like shit right now and I'm just tired  
> I swear more stuff will come soon  
> As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
